


L'acrobata

by Nykyo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Erotico, Introspettivo, M/M, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecco, è questo che proprio non cambierà mai, nemmeno durante il sesso: lui è la danza, l'arte, tu sei solo un atleta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'acrobata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Brian Joubert e Stéphane Lambiel sono persone reali, ma niente di quanto narrato in questo racconto è mai accaduto realmente, e l'autrice non ha alcun legame con le persone citate.
> 
> Avvertimenti: Scene e linguaggio contengono descrizioni e riferimenti espliciti a rapporti di tipo omosessuale. Se non fa per voi, non leggete.
> 
> Beta: essendo una sorpresa per la mia Beta, nessuno. Abbiate pietà di eventuali erroracci ;) Anche tu, Lori, da brava ;D
> 
> Dedica: A Lori . Oddio, guarda cosa mi fai scrivere... XDDDD ^///////////////////////////^ Spero di non deluderti, tesoro. E' per te con tutto il cuore :)
> 
> PS: Ok, spero anche che Jou-Jou non venga a cercarmi con una mazza da Hokey tra le mani ;DDD

**L'acrobata.**

Lo guardi e ti sembra di impazzire.  
La rabbia ti esplode dentro. L'invidia, la furia feroce, quasi il desiderio di annientarlo ti fanno stringere più forte le dita sui suoi fianchi, fino a farle affondare nel tepore sodo della sua carne tesa.  
Il bacino di Stéphane ora è serrato con foga nella presa furiosa e possessiva delle tue dita, sei incuneato nel suo corpo e ogni tua spinta è più vigorosa e perentoria della precedente, ma non c'è verso che tu possa raccontarti che sei quello che comanda.  
E in fondo neanche lo vuoi, ti andrebbe benissimo così com'è se almeno ti sentissi davvero alla pari, se soltanto ogni suo singolo gesto e movimento non fosse così dannatamente fluido ed espressivo anche mentre lo scopi come un ossesso.  
Ma lo fissi, attraverso il filtro delle ciglia e delle palpebre, socchiuse a lasciare solo due sottili spiragli, perché Stéphane non deve capire con quanta attenzione lo stai osservando e come ogni suo sfaccettato modo di essere e di offrirsi ti cattura.  
Lo scruti, con il cuore gonfio di troppi sentimenti combattivi e lo trovi bellissimo, perfetto e superiore.  
Lo trovi aggraziato e incantevole, come tu non sarai mai. Non importa quanto a lungo e con quanto impegno ti alleni, non conta quanto in alto e con quale precisione sei capace di saltare.  
Non cambierebbe nulla, neanche se tu fossi capace di eseguire il salto dei salti. Magari un quadruplo ineguagliabile, mille volte più incisivo, vigoroso e tecnicamente impeccabile dei suoi. Non ci sarebbe alcuna differenza rispetto a ora, perfino se fossi in grado di eseguirne un milione, di inanellarli sul ghiaccio all'infinito, di superare chiunque, Stéphane compreso, nelle specialità che ti hanno portato tanto in alto.  
Tu il bambino troppo gracile e in cattiva salute per poter osare uno sport più bellicoso. Tu che forse non sei flessuoso, ma non hai colpa se hai sempre avuto la battaglia nelle vene là dove tutti gli altri nel tuo mondo hanno sempre sentito scorrere una febbre che li rendeva molto più simili a danzatori con ali sottili come il filo della lama dei loro pattini.  
Un pugile, ecco cosa dovevi essere. Niente fronzoli, pochi orpelli. Sangue, forza, sudore, potenza, precisione.  
Allora, oh, sì, allora non avresti provato questo morso feroce, questo senso di incompiutezza che non se ne va mai, non importa quante volte vinci, non importa la fama, non conta che lui non sia più un vero rivale sul ghiaccio.  
Non ti fa pena per il fatto di essersi dovuto ritirare dalle gare. Sai che ha sofferto in maniera lacerante, ma non ti ispira compassione.  
Perché Stéphane merita di meglio e perché non è mai sceso dal podio. Non ha mai smesso di batterti.  
Anzi, lo odi un po' da quando è successo. Ora sì hai perso davvero la guerra. Non avrai mai - mai più Brian, anche se fatichi a rassegnarti - la possibilità di batterlo.  
É svanita per sempre la chance di dimostrare che ne saresti capace.  
Ma tanto non importa. Perché lo guardi, mentre gode, mentre ansima e geme sotto ogni tua spinta, ed è perfetto. Troppo. Tanto da far male.  
Ha gli occhi chiusi, il collo reclinato all'indietro, le braccia sollevate in due archi così aggraziati che ti stupisci di quanta virilità ci sia nella tensione di ogni muscolo.  
Lo vedi tendersi appena un po' di più e quasi ti aspetti che stia per slanciarsi in una di quelle sue trottole tanto lievi e nello stesso tempo così sfrenate e libere. Il massimo controllo di sé, la totale conoscenza e fiducia nel proprio corpo e ore, ore, ore infinite di allenamento.  
In questo è come te, ma tu ne esci sempre uguale a te stesso. Non sei portato per muoverti come se volassi sul ghiaccio. Sei fatto per i gesti meno sciolti dell'acrobata virtuoso.  
Ecco, è questo che proprio non cambierà mai, nemmeno durante il sesso: lui è la danza, l'arte, tu sei solo un atleta.  
Anche ora.  
É impeccabile! Ha le mani strette intorno alle sbarre d'ottone del letto, i polsi incrociati come in un languido flamenco, le ossa che sporgono come solo in un uomo può accadere e le dita delicate, da principe.  
Il re del ghiaccio che comunque tu non sarai mai. Non nel modo in cui lo è lui.  
E chissà pure perché in certi momenti vorresti esserlo.  
Ansima il tuo nome, con quelle labbra un po' infantili e il viso ombreggiato dai capelli scuri e spettinati. Ti invoca senza la minima remora e tu diventi sempre più pazzo.  
Di desiderio, di gelosia, di invidia folle.  
Quanto lo odi quando ti accorgi che è tanto lui perfino durante una scopata. Che è così e che non gli costa alcuno sforzo esserlo. Non qui, non tra le lenzuola e, se tu non sapessi come vive il pattinaggio e non conoscessi lo sfinimento degli allenamenti, ti verrebbe da credere che non fatichi nemmeno sul ghiaccio.  
Ah, Stéphane fa sembrare innato e semplice, facile e indolore ogni singolo passo, ogni mossa, ogni gesto.  
A vederlo pattinare ci si crede sul serio che per lui sia proprio come per chiunque altro è respirare: nulla di più istintivo e automatico.  
Sai che non è così e che Stéphane ha sempre dato il massimo, però lo odi comunque un po' di più.  
Anche solo per il fatto che lo ami così tanto, malgrado tutto.  
Lo ami talmente tanto da perdonargli davvero di essere migliore di te.  
Per questo ora lo detesti un poco e ce l'hai con te stesso.  
Ma come potresti non amarlo quando è tuo? Lo è davvero e con tutto l'abbandono possibile. Su questo almeno non hai dubbi. Stéphane non te ne ha mai lasciati.  
Tanta perfezione, tanta eleganza, tutto quel carisma che non saprai mai eguagliare, e la persona che li sprigiona, che li possiede, che li domina appartiene a te. Vuole te, così come sei, inadeguato e impreciso.  
Solo te.  
É anche per questo che, in realtà, lo ami così tanto.


End file.
